Team Ireland's Adventures of Winx Club
Team Ireland's Adventures of Winx Club is the 1st YIFM/4Kids/Nickelodeon crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Bloom (along with Team Ireland) travels to the Magic Dimension to study at Alfea, a college for fairies, where she meets her roommates, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa. She also learns about the two other schools in Magix: Redfountain, the school for Specialists and Cloudtower, the school for witches, which is where the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy attend. The Trix and the other villains are the main villains in each season of the show. Episodes # An Unexpected Event # Welcome to Magix! # Alfea College for Fairies # The Black-Mud Swamp # Date with Disaster # Mission at Cloudtower # Friends in Need # A Friendship Sundered # Betrayed! # Bloom Tested # The Monster and the Willow # Miss Magix # A Great Secret Revealed # Bloom's Dark Secret # Honor above All # Cold Spell # Secrets Within Secrets # The Font of Dragon Fire # The Fall of Magix # Mission to Domino # The Crown of Dreams # Storming Cloudtower # Power Play # The Witches' Siege # The Ultimate Challenge # The Witches' Downfall # The Shadow Phoenix # Up to Their Old Trix # Rescue Mission # Princess Amentia # Magic Bonding # Runaway Groom # The Mysterious Stone # Party Crasher # Professor Avalon's Secret # The Crypt of the Codex # Race Against Time # Win-x Together! # The Invisible Pixies # Battle on Planet Eraklyon # The Show Must Go On! # Hallowinx! # Twinning with The Witches # In the Heart of Cloudtower # The Spy in the Shadows # Pixie Village # Charmix Power # Danger in the Wildland # The Time for Truth # Darkar's Prisoner # Face to Face with the Enemy # The Phoenix Revealed # The Princess' Ball # Valtor's Mark # The Fairy and the Beast # The Mirror of Truth # Sea of Fear # Layla's Choice # The Company of the Light # A Disloyal Adversary # The Heart and the Sword # Alfea under Siege # A Trap for Fairies # The Black Willow's Tears # One Last Fluttering of Wings # Fury! # The Island of Dragons # From the Ashes # In the Snake's Lair # Valtor's Box # At the Last Moment # The Pixies' Charge # The Red Tower # The Crystal Labyrinth # The Wizards' Challenge # Witches' Revelation # Wizard's Anger # A New Beginning # The Fairy Hunters # The Tree of Life # The Last Fairy on Earth # Love & Pet # Mitzi's Present # A Fairy in Danger # Winx Believix # The White Circle # Nebula # Musa's Song # Winx Club Forever! # Dad! I'm a Fairy! # The Wizards' Attack # 7: The Perfect Number # Magic Lessons # A Virtual World # The Enchanted Island # The Nature Rage # In Diana's Kingdom # The Gifts of Destiny # Sibylla's Cave # The Frozen Tower # Bloom's Trial # The Day of Justice # Morgana's Secret # Ice and Fire # The Spill # The Rise of Tritannus # Return to Alfea # The Sirenix Book # The Lilo # The Power of Harmonix # The Shimmering Shells # Secret of the Ruby Reef # The Gem of Empathy # A Magix Christmas # Trix Tricks # Test of Courage # Sirenix # The Emperor's Throne # The Pillar of Light # The Eclipse # Faraway Reflections #The Devourer # The Singing Whales # The Problems of Love # A Perfect Date # Listen to Your Heart # The Shark's Eye # Saving Paradise Bay # Battle for the Infinite Ocean # The End of Tritannus # Inspiration of Sirenix # The Legendarium # The Flying School # Bloomix Power # The Golden Auditorium # Vortex of Flames # The Lost Library # Attack of the Sphinx # Shrine of the Green Dragon # The Secret Greenhouse # Broken Dreams # Shimmer in the Shadows # The Fairy Godmother # Mythix # Mystery of Calavera # Zombie Invasion # The Curse of Fearwood # The Magic Totem # Queen for a Day # Stella's Big Party # A Monster Crush # The Music Cafe # The Anthem # Legendary Duel # Acheron # Winx Forever # The Alfea Natural Park # Young Fairies Grow Up # Butterflix # The First Color of the Universe # A Friend from the Past # Adventure on Lynphea # Beware of the Wolf # Back in the Middle Ages # The Fairy Cat # Winx Trapped! # Mission in the Jungle # A Fairy Animal for Tecna # The Unicorn's Secret # Tynix Transformation # The Magic Stones # Back to Paradise Bay # Lost in a Droplet # Banana Day # The Magix Rainbow # Baby Winx # It's a Crazy, Crazy World # The Kingdom of Diamonds # The Secret of Alfea # The Golden Butterfly # New Magic Harmony # The Power of the Fairy Animals # The Talent Thief # New Powers # The Legend of the Crocodile Man # The Monster under the City # Stylist Wanted # The Fashion Week # The Chef Contest # The Shaman # Shattered Dreams # Dangerous Waters # Shadows on the Snow # The Watchmaker # The Fall of the Queen # Neverland # Peter Pan's Son # The Alligator Man # Mermaids on Earth # Fashion School Thrills # The Girl in the Stars # A Flower in the Snow # Tiger Lily # A Hero Will Come # Technomagic Trap # Jim's Revenge # Old Friends and New Enemies # Tinkerbell Is Back Specials * Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix * Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom * Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure * Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Trivia * Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Gramorr, Praxina and Mephisto will guest star in this series. * Gramorr, Praxina and Mephisto will work with the Trix and the other villains in this series. * In this series, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Winx (with their transformations), the Trix (with their transformations) and Lolirock * In the end of the series, Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa and Lyna will join Team Ireland for more adventures. Category:Non-Disney crossovers